An Unlikely Romance
by ConorWolfsbane
Summary: Based largely on the 2008 film adaptation of C.S. Lewis' book 'Prince Caspian', this story follows the relationship which develops between a Telmarine Prince and the High King of Narnia. WARNING; This story is focussed around a gay relationship (no explicit details). Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters. They belong to C.S. Lewis. (Reviews welcomed and appreciated).
1. Chapter 1

**Chpt. 1 -** Finding Caspian

" _Susan, get up!"_ pleaded Lucy, whispering at her sister who is lying next to her.

" _Certainly Lu. Whatever you like"_ muttered Susan, turning over and nodding off again.

Throwing her eyes upwards, Lucy got up and stretched. Walking away from her sleeping siblings and Trumpkin, she followed the little path leading out of the hollow and wandered over to one of the nearby trees. Touching the bark with her hands she whispered;

" _Wake up"_ every fibre of her being willed a response from the tree.

When none was forthcoming, she continued on rather dejectedly but nevertheless willing to see if it all wasn't just a dream. Coming again to a steep path leading up a tiny rock face covered in moss, she heard the sound of something moving on further. Now excited, she hurried up the path in anticipation.

" _Aslan?"_ she calls out hopefully.

The words are barely out of her mouth when a strong hand closes over her mouth stifling the last few syllables. Looking around in terror, she lets out a muffled sigh of relief when she sees it is in fact her brother, Peter, with his finger pressed against his lips, urging her to be still. Once he is sure of her silence, he removes his hand and draws Rhindon. Moving past her he creeps up the last part of the slope and peers around a tree. Just a few metres away a Minotaur prowls amongst the trees. Glancing back and acknowledging his sister's appreciative nod, he raises his sword and jumps forward. Before he has even reached the beast, a second sword appears to his left and his aim is deflected. Turning to face this new adversary, Peter sees a boy of about his own age facing him off. They exchange blows again and this time Peter manages to knock the other boy's sword from his grip. A triumphant smile on his face, he swings at his opponents head, who ducks and Rhidon lodges into the tree instead of the boy's head. Kicking Peter back, he frantically tugs the sword in an effort to dislodge it from the tree. Thrown to the ground by the kick, Peter takes hold of a rock next to him and standing up, he is just about to smash the boy's skull when

" _Noooooo!"_ cries Lucy, coming out from behind a rock, looking pleadingly at both of them.

Scanning around, Peter saw Narnians come out of hiding and turning back towards the black haired boy who is pointing Rhidon at him, he breathes heavily, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

" _Prince Caspian?"_ he enquired tentatively.

" _Yes"_ replied Caspian, starring at Peter with a curious expression. _"And you are you?"_

" _Peter!"_

The shout makes everyone turn as Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin all run up beside Lucy panting and weapons drawn. With the truth slowly dawning on him, Caspian looked down at the sword he was holding in his hand and noticed the golden lion head at the end of the handle.

" _High King Peter?"_ he asked looking back at the person facing him.

" _I believe you called"_ responded a slightly bemused Peter.

" _Well yes, but…. "_ Caspian paused looking around his eyes resting on Susan for a fraction of a second. _"I just thought you would be older"_ he continued, his thick accent becoming stronger as he became more and more flustered. This was not what he had expected.

" _Well if you like, we can come back in a few years"_ teased Peter, turning around and clearly annoyed.

" _ **No!"**_ shouted Caspian. _"No, that's alright. You're just…. You're not exactly what I expected"_ he added more timidly glancing again towards Susan.

" _Neither are you!"_ retorted Edmund, suspiciously eyeing the Minotaur.

" _A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes"_ put forward the badger Trufflehunter. Ever the peace maker he was anxious for the tense introduction to be over.

Stepping boldly forward, Reepicheep, the mouse, spoke to Peter;

" _We have anxiously awaited your arrival my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service"_ giving a twirl with his sabre as he bowed to the High King.

" _Oh my gosh, he is so cute"_ whispered Lucy to Susan, but evidently not low enough for Reepicheep brandishing his weapon, turned around a challenging look in his eyes.

" _Who said that?"_ he furiously demanded, glaring at everyone.

Extremely embarrassed, Lucy spoke to the mouse _; "….Sorry"_

" _Oh, uh….. your majesty"_ spluttered Reepicheep, now equally embarrassed. _"With the greatest respect…. I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia"_

" _Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade"_ stated Peter. He turned to see that Caspian had bristled at the obvious slight and Peter's eyes momentarily flashed in triumph. 'Interesting' he thought to himself.

" _Yes indeed"_ replied an enthusiastic Reepicheep. " _And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire"._

" _Good"_ nodded Peter and to Caspian; " _Because we are going to need every sword we can get",_ his eyes settling on Rhindon.

" _Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back"_ muttered Caspian, taking the hint and handing Peter back his blade.

Taking it and quickly putting it back inside its' sheath, Peter, without another look at Caspian, walked off engaging Reepicheep in conversation once again. Scowling at the retreating back of the King, Caspian bent down to retrieve his own blade and cursed at how the introduction had gone.

" _Don't worry about Peter"_ interjected Susan, startling Caspian as he too sheathed his blade. Not sure how to respond he was glad when Trufflehunter suggested that they follow Peter and Reepicheep.

They walked for some time through the forest, pausing only to take water at a small stream around midday. At the front of the group Caspian had joined Peter and Reepicheep and for the time being the two were being civil. Behind came Edmund and Susan and behind them Trufflehunter was quizzing Trumpkin on his journey and of course the newcomers.

" _So, what are they like?"_ he asked.

" _Complainers"_ responded Trumpkin in his usually gruff manner, although his eyes glinted in a way that made it known he was being kind (for a dwarf). _"Stubborn as mules in the morning"_ he added

" _So you like 'em?"_ sneered Nikabrik, who had also been listening to Trumpkin.

" _Well enough"_ answered Trumpkin.

Walking immediately behind the trio, Lucy smiled to herself as she recalled how bad tempered some of the dwarfs could be and how they rarely had anything good to say (except if it was about themselves).

Although the going was tough, good progress was made and by mid-afternoon they had reached the edge the forest and stood looking at an enormous mound set at the end of a very big meadow. Moving forward towards this impressive structure, each of the Pevensies was aware of a strange feeling. It felt almost like magic, yet it wasn't. It was the sort of feeling once experiences in a church or a place of great mystery and intrigue. None of the Narnians had thought that the children might not know this place and the Pevensies did not think to ask. Passing an area of stone in front of the entrance to the mound, they proceeded down a slopped, paved path into the mound itself. A guard of centaurs provided the welcome party.

Immediately the heat and noise bombarded each of the children's sense and for a moment they just stood and stared around them. Everywhere Narnians were busy preparing for war – making weapons, mending armour, cooking food and practising. Caspian strode over to one of the centaurs and Peter not knowing anyone other than those he had met that morning felt a little out of his depth. Returning them, Caspian told them that whatever they wanted they need ask.

" _It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible"_ he added, in response to the rather sceptical look on Peter's face.

After he had assured Caspian, that he though this a 'very fine place indeed', Peter glanced around looking for the two girls who had run off while he and Ed talked with Caspian.

" _I wonder where those two have got to?"_ he mused aloud.

Before anyone could answer his question, Susan appeared in at the top of some steps towards the back end of what was the entrance hall.

" _Peter, you may want to see this"_ she said and beckoned the three boys over.

Following her into a passage-way that lay beyond, Peter and Edmund looked with surprise at the murals adorning every inch of the walls. Many were in colour, faded with time, and showed scenes from Narnia's past, including some that looked vaguely familiar.

" _It's us"_ breathed Susan, rather matter of factly in response to the inquisitive looks she was getting from her brothers.

" _What is this place"_ enquires Lucy, looking at Caspian for an answer.

" _You don't know?"_ asks the Prince rather surprised. It felt good to know something they didn't, especially the High King, who looked thoroughly annoyed at his apparent lack of knowledge.

Taking a torch from a nearby bracket, he leads the four down further passage-ways until they come to a big arch. Cold air blasted them as the descended deeper into the centre of this mysterious place. Stopping at the top of a set of steps, the children watched as Caspian walked to the right and placed his flaming torch into a trough. Immediately a fire took hold and spreading around the room, it revealed may ornate carvings of Narnians and right in the centre of the chamber, Aslan looking directly towards the Pevensies and Caspian. In the centre of the room they notice a very old and cracked stone table. With a jolt of recognition, both Susan and Lucy realised that this is the actual 'Stone Table', on which Aslan was slain all those years ago by Jades, the White Witch. Walking forward a melancholy look on her face, Lucy gazed up into the face of Aslan and wondered to herself why the great lion had allowed such a fate to befall on Narnia.

"He must know what he is doing", she states, turning to face the others. Susan gave her a knowing glance as both girls remembered when many years ago, Aslan had appeared to have deserted them only to save the day in the end. Peter, who felt a little put out with the lion and how his contribution to the fall of the White Witch seemed to have been forgotten, looked at his younger sister and said, rather seriously;

" _I think it is up to us now"_

Caspian was unsure what to think as Peter uttered these words. On the one hand he believed in Aslan and his ability to help them, while conversely he doubted how a boy his own age would help, even if he was the High King. Peter caught the look of doubt that flashed across the Telmarine Prince's face at his words. Anger momentarily boiled up inside. How dare this boy, who had no previous experience, question his ability to lead and rule. He would show him what it meant to be king. They stood for some time just gazing at Aslan, each one lost in his or her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt. 2 –** The Plan

Several stories above the 'Chamber of the Table', on the platform which ran around the outside of the How, a faun stood guard watching carefully for any sign of Telmarine scouts. Movement to the right suddenly catches the sentry's attention. Squinting his eyes he could see a mounted Telmarine soldier at the edge of the forest. They both turned immediately, the Telmarine rode off to report to Miraz and the faun scurried into the depths of the How. The Narnians quickly assembled with the Pevensies and Caspian in the chamber of the Stone Table. Peter spoke to the group;

" _It's only a matter of time"_ he began, looking at everyone gathered before him, _"Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means that those same men aren't protecting his castle"._

" _What do you propose we do, Sire?",_ enquired Reepicheep.

Caspian and Peter both speak at the same time, in response to Reep's question. Peter turned and gave Caspian a withering look, not believing the arrogance of the Prince. After he retreated in concession back into the side-lines, Caspian didn't know whether he loathed or admired Peter – so full of confidence, so sure of himself, so king-like.

" _Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us"_ Peter said.

" _But that is crazy"_ interjected Caspian, once again challenging the High King. _"No-one has ever taken that castle"_ he added by means of explanation.

" _There is always a first time"_ Peter retorted now getting visibly annoyed with Caspian. He received an equal look of annoyance back.

" _We'll have the element of surprise"_ agreed Trumpkin, standing forward determined to support a plan which at the moment, seemed like their only real chance of success.

" _But we have the advantage here"_ countered Caspian, rising to his feet.

" _If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely"_ Susan added, standing beside Caspian. Peter gave her a 'What are you doing?' look.

" _I, for one feel safer underground_ " Trufflehunter stated, not liking the High King's ambitious plan one bit.

Peter could not believe what he was witnessing. These people were amateurs he thought to himself. He was the person with the most experience in the matter at hand, seconded only by his brother, who was quiet as usual. He turned to Caspian, determined that he should prevail;

" _Look",_ he began, deciding to try some common sense. _"I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."_

Edmund rose to his feet, taking a position next to his elder brother.

" _Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out"_ as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. He noticed the grateful expression on Peter's face and scowled.

" _We could collect nuts!"_ suggested the hyper squirrel, Patterwig, which caused a groan of exasperation from everyone.

" _Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! Shut up!"_ came the sarcastic response from Reepicheep. Turning to the High King;

" _I think you know where I stand on this, Sire"._

After he had nodded in gratitude, Peter turned to Glenstorm, the centaur and general. _"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"_

" _Or die trying, my liege"_ came the solemn response with a bow of the noble head.

" _That's what I am worried about"_ Lucy called from behind everyone.

" _Sorry?"_ Peter asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at his sister.

" _Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here or dying there"_ she continued.

" _I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu"_ Peter responded.

" _No you're not listening"_ she shot back. " _Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"._

A flash of anger was evident in Peter's blue eyes. Now completely sick of everyone, including his sister, whom he rarely quarrelled with, he clenched his fists and spat;

" _I think we have waited for Aslan long enough"_

He turned on his heel and strode out of the chamber fuming at how his authority had been questioned and leaving those remaining a little taken aback. This dissipated quicker than you might imagine with the realisation of the impending night's action. Eventually, Reepicheep was dispatched to fetch the brooding King back to the chamber so final preparations could be made for the night's attack. The afternoon turned speedily into dusk. By this time the Narnians were together in the entrance hall of the How, saying their goodbyes to those who weren't coming and good luck t those who were. Lucy, much to her consternation, had been instructed to stay behind and was not impressed with her brother.

" _We'll be back later, Lu. I promise"_ consoled Peter, trying to comfort his upset sibling.

" _Don't make empty promises, Peter"_ she retorted and went to talk with Edmund.

The two had become quite close Peter noted to himself, since their first visit to Narnia. He felt bad in a way, knowing how he had upset his sister, but told himself that he was doing what needed to be done. Caspian brought him back to reality as he strode over, somewhat reluctantly it might be added. The two had barely spoken since the altercation earlier in the day. In fact, both boys were thinking back to their introduction that morning and how it had characterised the way they behaved towards one another. Oblivious to this fact of shared thoughts, they looked and nodded by way of greeting.

" _Ready?"_ asked Peter.

" _I suppose so"_ replied Caspian, acknowledging Edmund as he joined them.

" _Everyone is set, Pete"_

" _Alright. Let's go"_

Peter, Caspian, Susan and Edmund walked out of the How, behind them followed their army. The Narnians. Not much was said on the long journey to Miraz's Castle. Some attempted small talk, but most said nothing, contemplating fate and whether they would still be here in the morning. When they reached the edge of the forest and could see before them the Telmarine castle and town, perched high on a hill, Peter turned to Glenstorm and made sure he was set. Then without a word, he beckoned those he had selected over to where the griffins stood waiting.

"Okay" he whispered to the group and to Edmund; "See you on the other side"

"You too" came the reply. The attack had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpt 3** \- Blame

Lucy sat by the side of the Stone Table, deep within the How. She looked at her vial of cordial she was holding in her hands and hoped she wouldn't have to use it this morning. After she replaced it into its' holder, she turned to see a faun come into the chamber. Her look said it all and the faun had to do was nod and she was off. She had to shield her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the early morning sun. With a sigh of relief the first person she noticed was her brother Peter. This relief quickly changed into worry when she saw the expression on his face.

" _What happened?"_ she enquired tentatively.

" _Ask him"_ Peter spat, giving a jerk of his head in Caspian's direction.

" _Me?"_ Caspian shot back vehemently, his eyes flashed as he continued; _"You could have called it off. There was still time"._

" _No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd just kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now"_

" _And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they'd definitely would be!"_ Caspian countered, determined not to lose this argument.

" _You called us, remember?"_ came the sarcastic response.

" _My first mistake"_

" _No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people"_

" _Hey!"_ yelled Caspian, " _I am not the one who abandoned Narnia"_

Peter bristled and Caspian knew he had touched a nerve.

" _You invaded Narnia"_ accused Peter, his voice harsh and almost at full volume. _" You have no more right to it than Miraz does!. You, him, your father… Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"_

Caspian snapped and with a roar drew his sword. A split second later Peter did the same and the two faced off, each giving severe looks of hatred towards the other.

" _Stop it!"_ roared Edmund, losing his patience with the pair of them.

Both boys turned on him, but deflated at the sight behind. Glenstorm laid down the limp form of Trumpkin, visibly injured and broken. With a stifled cry, Lucy rushed forward and produced the vial of healing cordial. Caspian and Peter look rather guilty. Administering one drop onto the dwarf's lips, she waited anxiously for it to kick in. Coughing and spluttering, Trumpkin breathed in heavily and opened his eyes. He stared self-consciously around him and noticed everyone eyeing him.

" _What are you all standing around for?"_ he said rather gruffly and then hastily added; _"I expect the Telmarines will be here soon"._

Lucy gives him an encouraging sort of smile and he lifts himself up looking ag her.

" _Thank you, my dear little friend"_

Caspian, a look of thunder on his face, stormed into the How, without even looking at Peter. Nikabrik toddled off after him, flashing the High King a dirty look. Peter stares after them feeling both anger and extremely guilty. His shoulders dropped in anguish and he mops of in the direction of the forest, quickly followed by Edmund.

" _Pete"_

" _What?"_ he replied, not bothering to look at his brother and sat down under a big Narnian Oak.

" _It wasn't your fault you know….. what happened back there"_ Edmund said rather nervously, for he knew he was treading a fine line when Peter was in such a mood.

" _No, it was Caspian's"_ Peter stated viciously.

" _C'mon Pete. You know that isn't true_ " sighed Edmund, sitting down next to his brother.

While the two brothers talked, Caspian was on his own deep in the How. Holding a flaming torch, he was lost in his thoughts. Nikabrik walked up behind him and saw Caspian looking dejectedly at the carvings of the Pevensies.

" _Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?"_ he asked, rather gleefully. "The kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead and those that aren't will be soon enough"

Caspian turned and faced the Dwarf.

" _What do you?. Congratulations?"_

" _You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you"_

He smirked in triumph as he saw Caspian wilt in acknowledgement. Nothing was said. Nikabrik spun around and lead Caspian through the tunnel and into the Chamber of the Table. When they stood under the giant carving of the lion, Aslan, and under the arch, Nikabrik spoke again;

" _You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near one hundred years"_

Caspian was in two minds as to whether he could trust the dwarf or not. Before he could interrogate him about his plan, a sound came from the corner of the chamber.

" _Who's There?"_ Asked Caspian.

A cloaked figure emerged from behind a pillar. Caspian couldn't see who or what it was because a hood covered its' face. As it began to walk or rather sway towards them, it started to speak, but not in a voice that made Caspian easy. It was a guttural, harsh and unpleasant rasp, that made his hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

" _I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show…(grunt)… your… enemies!"_

As it howled these last few words, Caspian jumped back in fright, as the creature threw off its' hood, revealing a wolf-like creature that looked human in form. Out from behind thewerewolf, stepped another monstrous looking creature. A hag. Now Caspian was worried about what was happening, yet he decided to hear Nikabrik out.

" _And you can guarantee Miraz's death?"_ he asked.

" _And more"_ replied the hag.

Caspian sheathed his sword and looked at Nikabrik, who nodded at the Prince and then to the Hag.

" _Let the circle be drawn"_ cried the Hag, a vicious glee evident in her voice.

The werewolf begins to trace a circle with one of his claws, while the hag recanted an ancient chant. As she reached the climax of the incantation, the hag pulled out a remnant of the White Witch's wand that King Edmund shattered in the battle all those years ago. She sticks it into the ground as the chant is finished and stepped back. Everyone watched the ice spread out from the wand, up the arch and form a wall, blocking the carving of Aslan. Caspian stood rooted to the spot, almost transfixed by the ritual. Within the wall of ice, the White Witch appeared.

" _Wait….."_ gasped Caspian. _"This isn't what I wanted"._

The Witch smiled and gazed down at the young Prince. She extended her hand outwards, breaking through the wall of ice and thrusted it eagerly towards Caspian.

" _One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my King"_

" _No!"_ pleaded Caspian, to transfixed move.

The werewolf grabbed the boy's hand and holds it outstretched as the Hag sliced the soft skin with a blade. A sharped intake of breath and grunt of pain escaped Caspian lips. The White Witch leaned further towards him, an evil glint of triumph in her eyes. She smiles and Caspian looked up at her and suddenly stopped resisting the werewolf's grip. He was just about to touch her hand when;

" _Stop!"_ Peter yelled, charging into the chamber, Edmund and Trumpkin in tow. All drew their swords.

The werewolf howled in frustration and bounded over the Stone Table, then launched himself at Edmund. Peter faced off the hag, who quickly knocked his sword from his grip and closed in on the King. Trumpkin and Nikabrik clash, each fighting with pure hatred in their hearts. After a tense couple of seconds, Nikabrik managed to get Trumpkin to the floor and standing over him, he raised his sword. Before he could deliver the killer blow, Lucy pressed a dagger to his throat, which he expertly deflected and throws the young Queen to the floor. Trumpkin stabs him in the back as he moved in on Lucy. Peter who struggled with the hag, launched a kick square into her chest, sending her flying through the air. She slammed against a pillar and slumped to the floor, lifeless and unmoving. Edmund meanwhile manage to throw off the werewolf and sliced into the beast as he jumped from a boulder. The witch, now desperate, kept reaching for Caspian's arm.

" _Come on….."_

" _Get away from him"_ Peter cried. He shoved Caspian out of the way and faced the Witch, sword held threateningly at her.

The Witch fell back slightly and looked directly into the High King's eyes.

" _Peter dear…. I have missed you. Come, just one drop"_ she pleaded as she extended her hand again.

" _You know you can't do this alone"_ she added, giving him an understanding expression.

Peter hesitated, her words having registered with him, and then lowered his sword a little. A look of triumph flashed across the Witch's face, before it was replaced almost immediately by confusion, then agony. She groaned and looked down as the tip of a blade appears through the ice wall. Peter tilted his head and then stepped back once he saw huge cracks run up the wall, the witch gave him a final look of desperation before the ice shattered. Edmund is left standing, his arms raised above his head, holding his sword which had, seconds before, been embedded in the ice.

" _I know. You had it sorted"_ he said to Peter, their conversation momentarily forgotten.

Peter just stared back feeling stupid, guilty and grateful to his brother. He watched silently as Edmund walked off and only moved when Caspian stood up, nursing his bleeding hand. They both gazed up into Aslan's face, guilt at how they had nearly betrayed him, weighed heavy on their minds. Then, looking back, they see Susan. She turned and walked out. The two boys made eye contact and Caspian was about to say something when Lucy coughed, bringing reality crashing back.

" _You should get that checked"_ he told Caspian quickly. Then he picked up Rhindon and followed Ed out of the chamber.

" _Ed"_ He called after the retreating figure ahead of him.

" _Save it Peter"_ came the reply.

" _I'll talk to him"_ Lucy informed Peter, speeding past him.

" _What about …"_

" _Caspian is fine"_ she cut across.

Peter stopped and watched her go, marvelling at how she had changed. He cursed himself. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. None of this had turned out the way he had wanted. What had happened to him? High King Peter The Failure, he thought bitterly. He groaned and put his head into his hands. Then, suddenly, he straightened up and walked back to the 'Chamber of the Table'. He needed to retake control.


End file.
